


Piken med perleøredobben

by Scarlet_Rose812



Category: Vermeer - Fandom, art - Fandom
Genre: Art, F/M, soft, writing task
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 15:45:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16936068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Rose812/pseuds/Scarlet_Rose812
Summary: dette er en kort historie jeg lagde i norsktimen om piken med perleøredobben.





	Piken med perleøredobben

Hun gikk langs gaten, så seg forsiktig om. Bygningen foran henne var lik alle andre, men det var akkurat den hun gikk inn i. Når hun åpnet døren kunne hun lukte malingen, blyet og alt det andre der inne. 

Hun kunne ikke se ham hun var der for å møte. Hun satte seg på en krakk og ventet. Mens hun satt der rettet hun på klærne sine. Hun hadde valgt de fineste hun hadde. Hun hørte en lyd bak seg.

«Har du ventet lenge?» 

Hun snudde hodet mot ham og smilte litt. Han holdt en hånd opp for å stoppe henne, og begynte skissen. 

Det tok en stund før han sa seg ferdig med malingen, endelig fornøyd. Hans muse var gjort udødelig, og hans kjærlighet med.

Hans kjære, piken med perleøredobben.

**Author's Note:**

> dette va kleint i know


End file.
